theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 23, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King i is first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat, a.k.a. KaibaCorp server #681920 6:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:01 Dragonian King hi lily guess what 6:04 Flower1470 what 6:05 Dragonian King i found a song i like more than kaiba's hacking theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ch0ACDFffNk Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:06 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:06 Dragonian King sup peep 6:06 Flower1470 Sup Peep since when were you into YGO music 6:08 Dragonian King well um i found it i saw a video of yugi's transformation for 4kids vs. japanese and i liked the song 6:08 Flower1470 :P okay 6:12 Dragonian King lily, i need help 6:13 Flower1470 with what? 6:14 Dragonian King some wikicoding so, i'm trying to make a deck template for silly's zexal wiki like yugioh wiki has http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dragonian_King but the card types are all glitchy 6:15 Flower1470 How so? 6:16 Dragonian King well not glitchy but see the space above each card type? 6:16 Flower1470 Yes 6:18 Dragonian King i don't want that there idk how to get it out 6:18 Flower1470 hmm 6:18 Dragonian King i suppose i could just mess with stuff 6:18 Flower1470 Do you mind me editing the template? 6:18 Dragonian King it's not like i can't revert it if i destroy something sure go ahead 6:19 Flower1470 You have all these weird spaces I'm going to remove those ans see what happens and* 6:20 Dragonian King lol i just copied the template and slightly changed a couple things idk what went wrong? i seem to find that usually when i transfer templates from other wikis, stuff gets lost in between and it doesnt look right also yes the template confirms that duels will be more elaborate in season 2/silly's yugioh if you were wondering 6:22 Flower1470 can you link me the original template? 6:23 Dragonian King http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist 6:24 Flower1470 this is weird I REMOVE SPACES AND THE ENTIRE THING DISAPPEARS 6:27 Dragonian King o_o actually i dont think so? try and save it 6:28 Flower1470 "Deck's Deck" lol i think i might've figured it out hold on Peep what is a "Union" monster? Okay Silly, I tried. I cannot fix it. 6:41 Loving77 Union monsters I kind-of know what they are but idk how to explain. But I know what a Gemini monster is :P 6:41 Flower1470 idk that either I have a union monster 6:42 Loving77 Union monsters are a special type of Effect Monster with (Type)/Union in their card text. They can function like an Equip Spell Card, and thus become vulnerable to cards that destroy Spell Cards, such as "Mystical Space Typhoon". They equip to the host Monster their text designates and generally grant it additional strength, such as an increase in ATK/DEF. Earlier Union monsters destroy themselves to protect the host Monster if it would be destroyed by battle while equipped. More recent Union monsters, though, such as "Heavy Mech Support Platform", "Spirit of the Six Samurai" and "Armored Cybern", also protect the host monster from any kind of destruction. Here's the page: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Union_Monster 6:42 Flower1470 That's what i needed to know ty ugh that reminds me i still need to build my deck 6:44 Loving77 I built mine :D 6:44 Dragonian King ok i'll work on it 6:44 Flower1470 @Peep good for you 6:46 Dragonian King lol ...oops i broke the template 6:49 Loving77 ooo 6:51 Dragonian King ugh 6:51 Flower1470 thank goodness for the undo button 6:52 Dragonian King ^ hmm i know what it might be it could be something with the Listbox template but i cant find anything 6:54 Flower1470 i tried that cleared up the spaces 6:56 Dragonian King :/ maybe i should revert the deck template to the original yugioh wiki version OHHHHHHHH i may have found a problem blah hmmm, i have an idea for a new template YES oh well it mostly works lily, abridged confused me 7:20 Flower1470 how so? 7:21 Dragonian King are winged dragon of ra and mega ultra chicken the same thing? 7:21 Flower1470 Yes 7:21 Dragonian King okay thought so i thought they used "winged dragon of ra" at one point so that's why i was confused http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dragonian_King lily check it out you too peep it basically does what the other template does except this one doesnt look as sophisticated :P 7:23 Flower1470 Looks good 7:23 Dragonian King but hey it gets the job done 7:23 Flower1470 yup 7:24 Loving77 Lily look at this lol: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tower_of_Babel 7:25 Flower1470 wow. 7:25 Loving77 I think it's cool :P 7:25 Flower1470 Yes i want it lol 7:25 Loving77 I might have it.... 7:26 Flower1470 really? 7:26 Loving77 hehehe Yes I have it 7:26 Dragonian King i'm going to start adding the decks thing to pages :D do either of you guys want to know what i'm going to do with numbers in the next season? 7:26 Loving77 Will traded it to me 7:26 Flower1470 idk. do I? :P oh so he had it figures 7:27 Dragonian King lol you know what would be funny 7:29 Flower1470 what 7:29 Dragonian King if will somehow had obelisk, ra, slifer, and the pieces of exodia 7:30 Flower1470 NO 7:30 Dragonian King lol 7:30 Flower1470 ITS NOT POSSIBLE I dont think the egyptain gods even exist 7:31 Dragonian King i think they doooo...? 7:31 Loving77 I think they are 7:31 Dragonian King i saw people in a comments section talking about how obelisk and ra were allowed in duels and stuff and how slifer wasn't 7:32 Flower1470 They have to be really rare and banned though ...what SLIFER wasn't??? 7:32 Dragonian King yeah apparently obelisk and ra are legal cards 7:32 Flower1470 but the others....?? 7:32 Dragonian King slifer is still banned though 7:32 Flower1470 O_o 7:32 Dragonian King brb 7:32 Flower1470 Ra is the most powerful???? And he's not??? 7:32 Loving77 The duel online thing all three are allowed to be played 7:32 Flower1470 I don't understand ._. 7:33 Loving77 lol 7:43 Dragonian King back 7:43 Flower1470 wb 7:44 Dragonian King ty 7:44 Loving77 Lily, there is this poem thing that I found and think I might want to share it on Task but I'm not sure if it breaks any rules or not. 7:44 Flower1470 pm it to me or give me the link or post it here 7:45 Loving77 The snow covered ground. The frost-touched leaves. The snowflakes fall upon everything whether it be person or house or the trees or the bushes. The chilling breezes that comes with it. The way it glimmers in the sun. It sparkles across the ground. The shining white crystal beauty of it. The freezing flakes fall from above. A symbol of God’s beauty. Winter is this time. 7:46 Dragonian King they probably wouldn't allow it :/ 7:46 Flower1470 Go for it And if they say no, stick it to 'em 7:46 Dragonian King YEAH 7:46 Loving77 lol But do you like it? 7:47 Flower1470 It's only one word. One word that isn't offensive. One word that shouldn't bother anyone. Yeah Do you have an author name? 7:47 Loving77 yes want to know who wrote it? 7:48 Dragonian King i like it 7:48 Flower1470 Yeah but I really want you to source it, which is why I asked XD 7:48 Dragonian King it actually makes winter seem... COOL B) 7:48 Flower1470 LOL 7:48 Loving77 It was written by Penny the Peep 7:49 Flower1470 :O 7:49 Dragonian King :O 7:49 Loving77 No joke 7:49 Flower1470 i have such a beautiful sister 7:49 Dragonian King AMAZING with capital everything 7:49 Flower1470 ^ It looks professional. Seriously. 7:50 Loving77 It does? 7:50 Dragonian King i agree honestly if you didn't tell us you wrote it i would've thought some famous poet wrote it or something 7:50 Flower1470 yeah 7:50 Loving77 I can't wait to show it to mom :D 7:51 Flower1470 I was expecting Edgar Allan Poe or something 7:52 Loving77 Should I post it? 7:52 Flower1470 SHOW OFF THAT BEAUTIFUL WORK 7:53 Loving77 lol ok I'm not sure what to name it... I'll just keep it simple: Winter :P 7:54 Flower1470 AND IF THEY TAKE IT DOWN I WILL PERSONALLY CALL THEM OUT ON THEIR RIDICULOUSNESS 7:55 Loving77 Will they take it out bc of: "A symbol of God’s beauty." ? 7:55 Dragonian King i would assume so 7:56 Loving77 That's my favorite part out of the whole thing :( 7:56 Flower1470 STICK IT 7:56 Dragonian King maybe they would just remove that part but it's really weird without it 7:56 Flower1470 TO THEM 7:56 Dragonian King DO IT it's too amazing to not share 7:56 Loving77 I would remove the whole thing if they took out that part 7:59 Flower1470 im about to tear this guy apart on TTK 7:59 Loving77 It would go in other stories? 7:59 Flower1470 i can't stand him yes 7:59 Loving77 what did he do now 7:59 Flower1470 ill pm you 8:00 Dragonian King pm me too i wanna know 8:00 Flower1470 once I'm done typing ill show it to you 8:02 Dragonian King guys, i need an opinion 8:02 Loving77 The thing I wrote is a poem right? 8:02 Flower1470 Yes @Silly okay 8:02 Dragonian King i'm going to create pages for each individual number should i do it now or wait until the next season? i guess it doesn't really matter that much 8:03 Flower1470 Yeah it doesn't matter 8:05 Dragonian King i guess i'll just make them now 8:29 Flower1470 hey Silly http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/92586406086 8:30 Dragonian King (rflol) 8:30 Flower1470 that is the most accurate thing ive seen on that site 8:30 Loving77 lol I gtg bye and when I get on Task tomorrow and if one word of my poem is touched or removed I'm going to punch a mod in the face. 8:50 Dragonian King bye peep 8:50 Flower1470 LOL Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:52 Flower1470 ooo 8:53 Dragonian King doooon't say if i were you (say if i were you) or tell me what'd you do how things would be if you were in my shoes something else 8:59 Flower1470 O_o 9:00 Dragonian King lily guess what 9:00 Flower1470 what 9:01 Dragonian King spoofer is getting an upgrade :D 9:01 Flower1470 ooh 9:03 Dragonian King time to make number pages lily why is the toon world theme so good 9:12 Flower1470 :P 9:17 Dragonian King OH NOES i grammar-errored ARGH TOO MANY TABS 9:21 Flower1470 you have that problem a lot XD 9:21 Dragonian King ikr lily 9:25 Flower1470 what 9:25 Dragonian King have you heard face up face down 9:27 Flower1470 YES one of my favorites lol 9:27 Dragonian King lol ikr its so cool also its amazing how spot-on LK is with pegasus' voice 9:28 Flower1470 Yeah :O 9:32 Dragonian King honestly i can barely tell the difference lol i gtg, bye lily 9:37 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:38 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014